


Save You

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the episode, <i>Sworn to the Sword</i>, in which Pearl puts herself in harm’s way for Rose. Rose can’t bear the thought of losing Pearl, so she decides to talk Pearl about it in hopes Pearl will realize how important she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish a Pearlrose fanfic. Aside from the strong feels I get whenever I try to write for this ship, I’m not entirely confident in writing for Rose. So, I hope I didn’t butcher her character that bad. Sort of takes place during the Gem War? Shrugs.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my Pearlrose fanfic!

“She is going to be alright.” Garnet said with a firm, reassuring squeeze to Rose’s shoulder. “Pearl is strong.”

Rose sighed with a deep frown. “Yes, Pearl is strong, but…” Her thumb brushed against the smooth surface of the oval-shaped gem in her hands. “She can’t keeping doing this, Garnet. Recklessly throwing herself into harm’s way because of me…”

“I know,” Garnet adjusted her shades before she crossed her arms over her chest. “Pearl is stubborn though. She won’t listen to anyone else, but you. You need to tell her.”

Rose remained silent for a moment before she nodded with a slight smile. “You’re right, Garnet.” Standing up from the boulder she sat on, Rose turned away from the beautiful view of clear skies. It was a rare moment of peace in a time of war. There was no telling when another round of gems would come for them, but for now… They were safe.

“I’ll be gone for a bit. Hold down the fort for me.” She said in a singsong voice, a playful smile present. With a firm nod from Garnet, she left the cliff to seek refuge in her secret place… or rather _their_  secret place. Her smile disappeared within a matter of seconds to be replaced with a frown again.

She knew if she told Pearl the truth it would hurt her. While Pearl prided herself in sacrificing herself for her, Rose thought it was selfish. It was painful to watch Pearl take hit after hit for her. The constant fear that Pearl might not make it this time… Why couldn’t Pearl understand she was important too?

After a while she reached the secret place where she and Pearl would lie together on the grass and gaze up at the stars for countless hours. Sitting down on the lush grass, Rose settled Pearl beside her. “It’s so beautiful tonight…” She murmured with a soft expression. “I wish you could see them, Pearl.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

This was much harder than she thought.

She grabbed a fistful of the grass beneath her, struggling to find the right words.

“Pearl…” Rose closed her eyes gently before she turned her attention to the gem beside her. “I know you believe I’m important, but… you’re important too. Very important to me. I can’t stand seeing you getting hurt because of me…” She reached to pick up the gem on the ground. “So, let’s fight together, side by side. I know together we can do this.” Leaning down, Rose pressed her soft lips against Pearl’s gem with a warm smile.

There was a bright glow emitting from the gem in her hands. She watched with wide eyes of awe as Pearl regenerated into her physical form. It didn’t matter the number of times she had seen it happen, it was still an incredible thing to witness. In a matter of seconds, Pearl sat before her, head bowed down and expression hidden.

“R-Rose…”

Hearing the slight crack in Pearl’s voice, Rose cupped Pearl’s face gently and tilted it up. Hot tears stained Pearl’s face with a soft touch of teal. “Oh, Pearl…” Without hesitation, she gathered Pearl into her arms and held her close. “I’m relieved to see you’re alright. I was starting to worry, you know?” She pulled away slight and tried to lighten the mood, but it was clear Pearl was upset. Her smile faltered, becoming concern if what she had said was too much.

“Pearl, I –”

“You must think I’m a fool.”

“What? No, of course not.” Rose frowned. “Pearl, I would never think of you in such a way. In fact, I think you’re one of the most courageous gems I’ve had the pleasure to fight alongside with.”

Pearl sniffled, glancing up at Rose with teary eyes. “I wish I could see what you see in me, Rose… I feel so useless, but…” Before she could even finish, Pearl was caught off guard with the firm press of soft lips against hers. If it were possible she would have melted into a puddle. When Rose pulled away, Pearl was stunned into silence with a half-lidded gaze and an agape mouth. Her face burned in bright shade of blue.

“You’re not useless, Pearl. Far from it.” Rose murmured, her hand reaching up to brush a few stray strands hair from Pearl’s face. “Will you continue to fight by side, Pearl? Together?”

Feeling Rose’s intense gaze on her, Pearl swallowed thickly before she nodded sternly with a slow, genuine smile. “Of course, Rose. You know I always will.”

They kissed again, but there was more passion and vigor. After, Rose held Pearl close while they stared into the infinite number of stars in the night sky. Pearl looked up at Rose with admiration and adoration… feeling like she was everything.


End file.
